


A Good Man Dies Today

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Series: Where the dead man called out for his love to flee [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't let that affect your judgement though, Future Fic, M/M, No Avengers are actually in this fic, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello, class.” Mr. Lassister says. “Today we will be talking about the original Avengers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Man Dies Today

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this mostly came from an insane thought at 4 o'clock about what would history class in the future be like in the Marvel  
> Universe.

“Hello, class.” Mr. Lassister says. “Today we will be talking about the original Avengers.” He smiles as the class immediately brightens. “Can anybody name all of the Avengers?”

“I can! I can!” A nerdy kid with glasses immediately calls and you roll your eyes.

“Alright then, Mr. Thomas,” Lassister says with a pleasant smile. “Please tell us.”

“Captain America, the Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor, and the Hulk.” Thomas says puffing up with pride.

“You’ve forgotten one.” Lassister says, ignoring Thomas’s cry of outrage. “It is, however, a common mistake,” He says, looking around solemnly, “after all who would like to think that Tony Stark was once a hero?”

The entire class stops dead even the few who were talking to each other in the back stopping and snapping their heads up, and you feel a chill go through the classroom.

“No way was _the Merchant_ a hero.” Eve Nelson says, her voice holding a sharp tone.

“Ah, but at the time he wasn’t the Merchant, Miss. Nelson, he was Iron Man.” He says, “Now can anybody tell me the Avengers last words- Yes, Mr. Thomas.”

“The Black Widow’s was ‘Idiots all of them.’ Hawkeye’s was ‘I hope that everybody realizes that I am the Amazing Hawkeye.’ Bruce Banner’s were ‘Well, shit.’ Thor’s were ‘It has been a mighty battle.’ And Captain America’s were ‘A good man dies today.’”

“Correct, now can anybody tell me who Captain America was talking about?”

“Himself?” Another girl asks and Mr. Lassister nods.

“A lot of people think that, but a few more people do believe he was talking about Mr. Stark.”

“Really?” You ask hesitantly.

“How many of you knew that Tony Stark was married to Captain America?” He asks and everybody glances at each other in shock, and Mr. Lassister nods seriously. “Exactly, they married in 2014 and where married until the 2019 battle of London.”

 “So, Mr. Stark turned to villainy because his husband was killed?” You ask solemnly, and you suddenly remember the way Dad had been after Mom had been killed.

“It’s thought to have been the turning point yes, but you also have to remember that The Original Avengers where very close all living in the same tower and in fact it was a well known fact by 2015 that they had movie nights and team dinners quite often.”

The alarm bell suddenly goes off and everybody is already immediately in action.

Your ring tone goes off. _Assemble_.

You take a deep breath and race out of the room already heading to your locker room, even as the rest of your classmates head towards the basement.

And if you keep a closer eye than usual on your teammates.

That’s nobody’s business expect for yours.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love feedback, so if you can tell me how to get better with my writing skills please don't hesitate to tell me in the comments. 
> 
> DFTBA-OneGoodEye


End file.
